El dia que volviste
by Love'sLike
Summary: En 1961 el muro de Berlin fue levantado y en 1989 fue derribado, y en todos esos años, nadie habia vuelto a ver a Prusia FAIL summary pero con linda historia


**El día que volviste**

_-Está bien. No te preocupes, regresare pronto.  
>-Ten cuidado, ¿sí?<em>

_-No te preocupes nena, regresare – me dijo dándome una sonrisa calmada y confiada para después besarme en los labio, dándome el beso del adiós._

_Ese día, lo vi irse. Viendo esa espalda que tiempo atrás se veía tan mal, pero ahora se veía tan lejana…_

En estos momentos han pasado 40 años desde ese fatídico día, desde que la gran segunda guerra mundial termino, desde que las fuerzas aliadas le ganaron al eje central, desde que se lo llevaron…

-¡Auch! – exclamo una castaña para después llevar un dedo ensangrentado a su boca, se acababa de cortar por distraída.

Hungría cerró los ojos y suspiro, no le gustaba pensar en eso.

Estuvo un rato mas con los ojos cerrados cuando un olor a quemado invadió toda la habitación, haciendo que despertara de su ensoñamiento.

-¡La comida! – exclamo la chica corriendo hacia la estufa, apagándola y destapándola haciendo que una nube de humo negro saliera de la olla y haciéndole toser – Cof, cof – tocia la húngara mientras ventilaba con una mano, mientras que con la otra abría la ventana de la cocina para que el humo se fuera más rápido.

Una vez el humo se hubo ido, se acerco de nuevo a la olla para confirmar sus sospechas de que toda su comida se había quemado.  
>-Mejor salgo a comer – dijo dando un suspiro y quitándose el delantal blanco floreado que traía puesto.<p>

Elizabeta Héderváry caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Alemania. Al principio su plan era ir a visitar al señor Austria, pero se vio forzada a cambiar de planes cuando le dijeron (una vez que había llegado a la gran casa del aristócrata) que había salido a visitar a Ludwig, pues al parecer algo importante estaba pasando en ese momento y el alemán le había pedido su compañía.

Antes de ir a la Alemania del Oeste, la chica llego a un restaurant ya que no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Una vez satisfecha, se dirigió al hogar del rubio para así averiguar que era tan importante como para que el señor Austria saliera tan rápido de su casa.

Después de caminar un rato, la chica se fue a sentar a una banquita que había en un parque cercano. Los pies le dolían por los tacones, y recordó por qué nunca le gustaron. El dolor aminoro un poco una vez se los hubo quitado y sentido la fresca briza desordenando sus cabellos y refrescando sus pobres y adoloridos pies. Cerró los ojos y disfruto el aroma a aire puro que se respiraba en el ambiente…

O al menos eso hubiera querido, ya que su meditación fue interrumpida por un par de niños que pasaban gritando justo frente a ella.

-¡Detente maldito cobarde! – gritaba una pequeña niña rubia tras un pequeño pelinegro, el cual tenía una expresión en la cara, la cual demostraba que tenía miedo de lo que esa pequeña le pudiera hacer.

-¡No creas que estoy loco como para dejar que me atrapes! – grito el chico de vuelta.

-¡Detente ahora o va a ser peor Dino! – siguió gritando la niña.

-¡NUNCA! – respondió el chico que respondía al nombre de Dino.

-¡Que pares te di-aaahg! – exclamo la pequeña antes de tropezar con la rama salida de un árbol, de la cual no se dio cuenta por estar persiguiendo a Dino.

-¡Amara! – grito preocupado el pelinegro corriendo a socorrer a la chica, la cual le dio un fuerte cabezazo una vez su compañero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para causarle dolor - ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces? ¡Eso me dolió! – replico enojado y con algunas lagrimitas en sus ojos mientras se sobaba el lugar impactado.

-¡Te lo merecías! – fue la única respuesta que le dio la rubia mientras le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil (N/A: ¿por qué será si solo son niños?).

-¡Ya te dije que lo sentía! ¡Y además te dije que no lo volvería a hacer! – decía el niño con un deje de suplica en su voz

-¡Lo mismo dijiste la ultima vez y lo volviste a hacer! – esta vez la niña tallo sus manitas contra sus ojos intentando en vano parar las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas.

-…- el pequeño solo suspiro y se levanto mientras sacudía la tierra de sus pantalones, para dirigirse a donde Amara trataba de no llorar – Lo siento, no debí comerme tu chocolate – le dijo apenado mientras volteaba la cara, logrando así que la niña lo volteara a ver.

-¿…Lo dices enserio? – pregunto algo temerosa.

-Claro que lo hago, sería muy cruel de mi parte no hacerlo – dijo mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa y estiraba su mano para que Amara la tomara, a lo que la niña hizo con una pequeña sonrisa -. Es mas – dijo de pronto -, te comprare uno – termino de decir ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? – los ojitos de la niña brillaban de emoción al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Claro que sí! Soy demasiado grande como para no poder comprar un simple chocolate. Además, mi reputación quedaría arruinada si los demás descubren que te hice llorar… otra vez – cuando dijo lo último, volteo un poco la cabeza avergonzado mientras un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-¡Entonces vamos! – dijo la pequeña mientras jalaba la mano de Dino para ir lo más pronto posible a la dulcería más cercana.

Elizabeta solo veía la escena desde su asiento, recordando viejos tiempos…

-… Se parecen tanto a nosotros de pequeños – decía para sí misma la ojiverde mientras cerraba otra vez los ojos al sentir otra ráfaga de viento –, ¿no lo crees tú también así Gilbert?

-Tienes razón Eli, solo que yo era mas awesome que el – le respondió una voz ronca y cansada detrás de donde ella estaba sentada, sorprendiéndola de sobremanera y haciendo que girara su cabeza de una manera tan brusca que escucho algo tronar, pero eso no le importo. Lo único que le importaba era confirmar esa voz, confirmar que esta vez no era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, como tantas veces ya había ocurrido antes. Cual sorpresa se llevó al voltear y ver que estaba tras de ella.

Ahí estaba el, con esa sonrisa prepotente y de superioridad, lleno de heridas, con un brazo en cabestrillo y el otro sujetando un bastón. Pero ahí estaba, vivo.

-Hola… Hungría – fue lo único que dijo el chico ensanchando un poco su sonrisa. La chica se levanto lentamente de su asiento, y a la misma velocidad se acerco a él, temerosa de que solo fuera otra de sus alucinaciones, de que desapareciera en cualquier momento, en que la volviera a dejar.

Cuando Elizabeta estuvo a pocos pasos de él se detuvo. Lo observo atentamente y se dio cuenta de otras cosas. Por ejemplo de su sonrisa, ya no era la misma, ahora estaba cansada y algo forzada. Su porte y postura también habían cambiado, antes sacaba el pecho y se pavoneaba por todas partes con aires de superioridad. Ahora en cambio, estaba ligeramente encorvado, ese aire se había ido y al parece esa confianza infinita también.

Pero lo que más noto la húngara del albino fueron sus ojos, esos ojos rojos que siempre demostraban cuán grande y superior era el (o se creía que era según ella), ahora estaban opacos, sin brillo, con el cansancio como única emoción.

Lenta, y cuidadosamente, Elizabeta levantó sus manos y las puso sobre el rostro del prusiano, con cuidado de no tocar muy fuerte donde estaban sus parches o sus recientes cicatrices. Era solido.

-… ¿Y? ¿No me dirás nada después de tanto tiempo sin vernos? – pregunto con algo de sorna, un pequeño brillo volvió a sus ojos, pero desapareció rápidamente, dejando otra vez esa triste y cansada mirada.

Siguiendo un impulso, y la corazonada de que si hablaba terminaría rompiendo a llorar, la húngara se abrazo del prusiano, de ese chico a quien tanto anhelo, a quien tanto extraño.

-Te extrañe… - fue lo único que salió de su boca en esos momentos, mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho de su amante y aferraba sus manos alrededor de su espalda, con cuidado de no lastimarlo, ya que sentía las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo.

- Y yo a ti, como no tienes una idea – respondió pasando su brazo bueno por detrás de su espalda y juntaba su mejilla con la de la chica, mientras sentía como pequeñas lagrimas mojaban su camisa blanca manchada de tierra, lodo y sangre –. Vamos, no llores Hungría. No se supone que las marimacho no lloran – y ahí estaba de nuevo el Prusia sarcástico y pesado.

- Cállate… Y que no se te olvide que si estoy llorando es por tu culpa. Me preocupaste mucho pedazo de idiota – decía aferrándose más a él, con miedo a que se volviera a ir.

- Jeje, disculpa. Pero ya no lo hare. Ya no te preocupare más. He venido para quedarme, para quedarme contigo Elizabeta. Y no pienso irme – dijo levantando la cara de la chica por el mentón con su mano buena, ya que la chica lo estaba abrazando no tenia que preocuparse por caer.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú más que nadie amas las batallas. No creo que puedas renunciar a ellas solo por una mujer – decía ella algo confundida. Por unos momentos la mirada carmesí del albino se obscureció, pero después sonrió de una manera muy triste.

-Porque ya no tengo la necesidad de luchar. Al parecer no te has enterado aun pero yo… - paro en la última frase, pues un enorme nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

-Tu… ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso mientras estabas con Ivan, Gilbert? – siguió preguntando algo alarmada. Parecía sufrir solo con el recuerdo de esos horrorosos años que paso con el ruso.

-… Yo, o más bien el Reino de Prusia… - trago una vez mas mientras cerraba los ojos, luchando para no llorar – fue disuelto oficialmente como un país – termino de decir mientras una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Esa fue la única y ultima que derramo y derramaría. Ya estaba bien de lamentarse tanto.

-… Y-yo no… no lo sabía – decía un tanto horrorizada. No pensó que los aliados llegaran a usar medidas tan drásticas como esa -. ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto viendo a los ojos al antiguo país. Pues ahora de país, solo tenía nombre.

-Desde que se alzo el muro de Berlín, los aliados me consideraban una fuerza demasiado poderosa. Así que, literalmente, me borraron del mapa – término de decir con una sonrisa amarga. Esos no eran recuerdos placenteros ni mucho menos –. De hecho, hoy se derribo el muro, por eso ya soy libre. Los bálticos también, ¡ustedes también ya son libres! Rusia ya no impondrá nada que los afecte. Son libres Hungría, ¡somos libres! – por primera vez desde que lo volvió a ver, un brillo de alegría alumbro a ese par de ojos, dejando en claro cuan feliz era al alejarse de ese comunista malvado que solo quiere complacer sus caprichos.

La húngara solo pudo sonreír mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla y se perdía entre las hojas secas de los árboles.

-… Somos libres – fue a lo único a lo que atino a decir mientras acariciaba la mano que Prusia mantenía en su cara. Ambos sonrieron, con sonrisas verdaderas, las cuales hace mucho que no mostraban al público. Y poco a poco, como si el tiempo no importara, se fueron acercando hasta que pudieran sentir el aliento del otro, uniéndose en un tierno y dulce beso, con el cual demostraban todo el aprecio, el cariño, al el amor que se tenían. Realmente ya todo había acabado. Todo…

- ¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert!

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! – escuchaban dos gritos resonando en la distancia, los cuales eran gritados por dos hombres que iban corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Eran Ludwig y Roderich quienes gritaban su nombre y arruinaban ese mágico momento.

Una vez separados, ambos voltearon al escuchar y reconocer las voces, y Gilbert no pudo hacer más que sonreír cuando vio a su hermanito menor corriendo hacia él.

-Hola West – dijo el prusiano con una sonrisa torcida y separándose de Eliza –. Ha pasado un tiempo ¿no crees? – pregunto como si de un casual rencuentro se tratara , mas no se espero que nada mas llegara su hermano a donde él estaba, lo estrechara en un abrazo, mientras empezaba a sollozar en su hombro.

-Gilbert, realmente eres tú. Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios – decía mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hermano y lo apretaba más contra él, sin parar de sollozar –. Pensé que te había perdido.

-Yo también te extrañe – murmuro mientras acariciaba (o intentaba) la espalda de su hermanito. Realmente había echado de menos a ese grandulón –. Ahora, ¿me podrías soltar por favor? Tengo algunos huesos rotos y tú me estas rompiendo los que me quedan bien – dijo en bromeando y a la vez no. si que le dolía el abrazo tan fuerte de su hermano y si tenía algunos huesos rotos, pero nada de qué preocuparse según él.

-Ah… lo siento. No me di cuenta – se disculpó mientras lo soltaba y secaba sus lagrimas con la manga de su gabardina, para después sacársela y ponérsela en los hombros a su hermano, quien temblaba levemente.

-Gracias – dijo para después sonreír y acurrucarse más en el abrigo.

-Parece que estas bien Gilbert – la voz de Roderich hizo que Prusia se diera cuenta de su presencia, y del hecho de no haberlo llamado por su nombre de país. Pero, ignorando olímpicamente lo último, solo le sonrió de una manera sarcástica.

-Claro que estoy bien. Si no lo estuviera, ¿Quién te iría a enfadar? – pregunto remarcando su sonrisa y sacando un suspiro del alemán y la húngara, mientras que el austriaco solo fruncía el seño y lo miraba de forma reprobatoria, para después relajar su seño y sonreír. Ese era el Prusia que él conocía, y estaba feliz de que así fuera.

-Me alegro que regresaras - dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, confundiendo un poco al albino, quien después empezó a reír estridentemente.

-¡Kesesesesesese! Es obvio que no puedes vivir sin mi presencia, ¿verdad, aristócrata tacaño? – de nuevo esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto enojaba a Austria.

-Por cierto Elizabeta – hablo Ludwig interrumpiendo la pelea que esos dos estaban a punto de empezar –, no es que no te quiera aquí ni nada pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, es que hoy cuando fui a visitar al señor Austria me dijeron que estaba aquí, en tu casa Lud, así que vine para ver qué pasaba. Pero creo que ya sé que es – término viendo con una media sonrisa a Gilbert quien se la regreso.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el cual solo era interrumipido con el susurro del viendo que corria hacia ellos, los llenaba de su fresca escencia, y después desaparecia.

-Entonces – empezó Alemania rompiendo el sinencio –, ¿que les parece si vamos a mi casa? Asi comeremos algo y estaremos mas comodos que aquí afuera. ¿Qué dicen?

-Yo opino a West – respondió rápidamente su hermano mayor –. Muero de hambre y quiero darme una dicha de agua caliente.

-Por mi esta bien – dijo después la castaña –. ¿Usted que piensa señor Austria?

-Como ustedes quieran – fue lo único que dijo en respuesta.

-¡Entonces andando! – dijo feliz Prusia mientras empezaba a caminar seguido de su hermano, quien lo miraba preocupado y le decía cosas para que tuviera mas cuidado, mientras eran seguidos por el austriaco, quien dando un suspiro de resignación, empezó a caminar tras de ellos. Elizabeta fue la única que se quedo en su lugar. Solo los miraba caminar frente a ella, viendo esas tres espaldas, viendo esa espalda. La misma que vio el dia que su novio la dejo. Esa lejana espalda…

-¡Elizabeta! – ese grito logro sacarla de su ensoñación - ¡apurate mujer! ¡el awesome de tu novio tiene hambre! – termino de gritar parándose y volteándose, haciendo que los otros dos también pararan y voltar a ver que pasaba.

Elizabeta solo sonrio y corrió a alcanzarlos. Una vez los alcanzo, se puso entre Gilbert y Roderich y sonrio ampliamente.

-Lo siento, me distraje – a lo que el albino solo pudo reir, contagiando su risa hacia los demás, aligerando la tensión y logrando asi un lindo y agradable regreso a casa.

"Porque esta vez" pensó Elizabeta "no lo dejare ir".

* * *

><p>Bueno, ese fue mi primer fic c:<p>

Solo no sean muy duros conmigo por favor y gracias por leer

Y ustedes saben... el hecho de dejar un review no le hara daño a ustedes y a mi me dejara muy feliz c:


End file.
